Hypothermia
by guaranteed sweet
Summary: <html><head></head>2D nearly freezes to death, He loses his voice, things change in the band.  last chapter now up</html>
1. Chapter 1

2d pressed his back against the wall, trying to stay as still and flat as he could. he could hear murdoc and the cyborg kicking over trash cans a few feet away. it wouldn't be long until they got to the one he was behind. just ahead was the submarine, but he'd have to run faster then the 845 horsepower robot to get to it, near impossible. but did he have a choice?

taking a deep breath he sprinted, not even bothering to glance back, he could hear the girl as she pounced. seconds later he was pinned to the ground, his shoulders stinging from the impact of her metallic hands, a gun aimed at his head.

"i give up, i give up!"

Murdoc just glared down at him saying

"again? you gave up last tuesday too"

"i meant i give up for toda-"

the younger man stopped midsentence as he was pulled to his feet and dragged across the hard plastic to the Pier. Murdoc pushed him against the damp planks closest to the middle and began tying a rope from one of the docking posts around his neck.

"I've had enough of your trying to escape, you want to get outside so bad, fine, you can stay out here all night until you've learned your lesson" 2D could smell the whiskey on murdo'sc breath as the bassist tied his hands together too.

"I'm sorry murdoc, I don't want to cause trouble for you, it's just, well, it's been so long since i've seen Mum, she worries a lot"

but the older man just glared at him and walked away, calling over his shoulder

"you really are a worthless git, faceache"

2d just laid down, listening to the ocean and watching cyborg follow her master inside, he felt better, having murdoc know he wasn't running away from him, but he couldn't help shivering as the wind picked up, whipping his indigo hair across his face.

the sun was setting, murdoc glanced only briefly at the crimson sky before going back to throwing darts at the captains wall and drinking.

"sir?"

"what do you want"

"not to be forward, but, would you like me to bring him back in now?"

"who? oh, wait, 2D? nah, let him learn to stay where he's told for once"

"but, sir, the temperature is going to drop below freezing tonight, it wouldn't be good to stay out there very long"

"cyborg, which of us has a brain here?"

"you do, sir"

"that's right, you are dismissed for the night"

opening another bottle of whiskey, murdoc shook his head, clearing his mind of the singer.

Meanwhile outside 2D shivered, the coming tide had sent several waves of icy water across him and his skin felt raw in the bitter wind. He was starting to regret wearing a thin cotton t-shirt now. The stars were just starting to shine, he looked up at them for a moment before begging them to have murdoc let him inside.

"and where do you think you're going?"

murdoc had caught the cyborg trying to slip out with one of the thicker duvets from the guest rooms

"i'm sorry sir, i do try to obey all your orders but it just seemed aweful to leave him-"

"BACK TO YOUR CUPBOARD!"

"will you take this to him please?"

"No. get stepping"

the green skinned man took the duvet from her and watched the lift door close before heading back to his drinking, he looked out the dark window to make sure the dullard hadn't figured out a way to get free, nope still there, he'd almost hoped he was free, actually.

2D struggled to think clearly, shivering harder then before, he shielded his face from the wind with some difficulty, he wasn't sure why he couldn't get his hand to move properly, in truth he was becoming unsure of just about everything, except the cold.

the satanist growled, it was getting harder and harder to hit within the frames, let alone hit the people inside them, finally he gave up and closed his eyes, too tired to even attempt to get to the master bedroom.

2D was actually not worried now, he wasn't shivering anymore, heck, he didn't even feel cold, he

supposed it must be near morning since he felt warmer, there wasn't any light, but he wasn't cold. He decided he to kick off his shoes, he didn't know why, but he did. Smiling as they hit the water, he took off his hat too, though admittedly that took some effort, his hands just wouldn't cooperate. He was going to throw it at the moon, to see what would happen, but forgot what he was doing. so he snuggled up next to the docking post and closed his eyes. the ice that had formed in his hair glistened as the temperature fell further

the sun cast a grey light on everything, ice crunched under murdoc's shoes as he walked to the pier, he pulled his jacket tighter around him, it really was dreadfully cold. He could see 2D curled up where he'd left him but when he got closer he could see that the younger man was strangely still. breaking into a run murdoc jumped over all the steps leading to the pier and knelt beside him. the singer's lips were as pale blue as his hair, splotches of blue covered his arms and face as well. murdoc carefully pressed an ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat, breathing, something. No, he couldn't hear anything. 2D was dead.

Murdoc awoke with a start, feeling tears running down his face. Outside the sky was still dark. feeling a flutter of hope, he grabbed the duvet he'd taken from cyborg and ran to the lift, bolting to the pier the instant the doors opened on the ground floor. Upon reaching 2D he was hit with a wave of uncertainty, the singer's lips were blue, as was his skin, but murdoc could see he was breathing, albeit raggedly. as gently as he could murdoc wrapped the duvet around him, untying the rope as he did so. pulling the counterpane tighter around his mate the bassist ran back inside.

laying the unconscious man on the bad in the master bedroom, murdoc began cutting off the wet clothes off the him, feeling more concerned then awkward. After wrapping him in the dry side of the duvet and pulling the other covers over, murdoc couldn't help but think what an angel 2D looked like. snapping himself out of it, he sat on the bed, watching the blue haired man's breathing and occasionally adjusting the blankets. A few minutes later he began to shiver and move. murdoc let out the breath he'd been holding since the dream. he very slowly slid under the blankets, so as not to disturb the angel, and tended the frostbite developing on his hands .

2D had not expected to wake up at all, let alone wake in a warm bed. This certainly was a nice surprise. He was in the middle of feeling happy about his continued survival when he suddenly felt the effects of the previous night, moaning in pain he looked at his hands, which were wrapped in gauze and ached terribly. he hadn't noticed the bassist lying next to him,watching him with eyes full of sadness and regret, until he spoke

"something hurting you, angel?"

a bit shocked by the sudden non-derogatory nickname 2D took a moment to reassemble his thoughts

"it's my han- actually just about everything hurts right now"

murdoc smiled sadly, smoothing down the singers hair

"you did get a pretty bad frostbite, let's see those hands now"

murdoc was gentle unwrapping the bandages but the air still stung against the wounds, making 2D whimper.

"hmmm, well, it looks like your hands will be ok, praise satan. let's hope your feet are as lucky"

"my feet?"

"yes, what did you do with your shoes by the way? that's exactly how people get trench foot you know" murdoc remarked while unwrapping the somewhat confused singers feet

"i know, i guess i just wasn't thinking"

the mood suddenly became more solemn with that

"no, I'm sorry D, I wasn't thinking, this never would have happened if i hadn't tied you out there, i promise the instant you feel up to it you're free to go where you want, on me"

"thanks murdoc"

the bandmates sat in quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the new found peace. suddenly, 2D started coughing really bad, murdoc wrapped an arm around him waiting for it to let up. at last it did, the blue haired man leaning back against the pillows, blood collecting at the corners of his mouth.

" you alright there?'

'i think so, i winder what that was about, i've never coughed up blood before"

however, moments later he began coughing again, this time it didn't let up


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc sat tensely in the overly bright waiting room, his heart pounding even though the frantic submarine ride was hours ago. He studied the other people around him, a young, motherly woman who sat just as nervously as him, an old, old woman who was angrily glaring at anyone who moved, and two college age guys that laughed and joked rather loudly, putting the other people ill at ease. Finally a nurse stuck her head through the door and read off a clipboard;

"Mr. Niccals?"

Murdoc tried his best not to run as he got up and followed the nurse down the hall.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry-"

Murdoc tensed, prepared for the worst

"I don't know, I'm only a receptionist"

she pointed to a room and Murdoc went in, glancing back nervously. He sighed in relief, seeing that 2D was breathing fine now. He wasn't hooked up to anything other than an IV going into his arm. All the same, Murdoc noticed again that he looked like an angel, a little too much. As he went to stand by the bed a short wizened old woman walked in and stood beside him.

"You were the one who brought him in, I presume?"

"Er, yes, will he be alright?"  
>"<p>

Well," the woman pursed her lips "he developed an incredibly rapid advancing infection in his vocal chords, we had to operate, luckily we were able to remove all of the affected tissue. And you'll be happy to hear he'll still be able to breathe, eat and swim just fine"

"Wait, does that surgery usually result in not being able to do those things?"

"If the portion of the larynx that works with the windpipe and esophagus is removed, yes, there can be severe complications, however, as I said before, your friend shouldn't face those"

"Thank goodness...hang on, did you say you took out his vocal chords?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he won't be able to talk anymore-"

"Or sing?"

"Yes"

After the woman left Murdoc began kicking the wall angrily, cursing under his breath. He heard 2D move behind him and turned around to see the vocalist (well, ex-vocalist) was watching him amusedly  
>"hey, you're up"<br>2D tried to respond, but while his lips formed the words perfectly, no sound came out. Beginning to panic he looked questioningly at the bassist (if he was still a bassist when there was no band)

"yeah, the doc said you won't be able to talk from now on, or sing"

2D's onyx eyes widened at this, and he began franticly trying to pantomime something.

" No D, I really suck at this sort of thing- Fine! Fine! Don't hurt yourself there! OK, umm... me? Alright... pushing? No. the letter f, o? r... and c, forcing! Then, you... alright, the door, no? Walking? Leaving! Leaving... guitar? Umm drums? Singing? No? Well that's what it looked like you were- oh Gorillaz! Am I going to make you leave Gorillaz?"

2D nodded, urging him to answer

"Of course not, just what would we do without your voice anyway? We'll just have to figure something out. Anyway, you compose too, so you're still good for that, right?"

The blue haired man just smiled, too tired to act out an answer, too tired to even think of an answer


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc closed his eyes, enjoying the first time in a week and a half when no one was scowling at him. He and 2D were heading back to PB after visiting the latter's parents for a little bit, Mr and Mrs Pot had always hated Murdoc, ever since the first accident. And Murdoc was glad to not have them constantly glaring at him like he was Satan himself. He'd been extremly surprised that 2D had agreed to return to the beach with him, but very happy. He was put in an even better mood by the fact that the fragile young man seemed to be healing rather well, he'd only need to wear the hospital mask for another month until the cuts from the surgery had healed up. Not that this helped the fact that he'd never sing again...

As the submarine passed a group of sharks swimming ominously above a reef. Murdoc glanced back to see if the younger man had noticed or was scared by the sharks ( he wasn't sure if 2D was afraid of sharks but they sure were more frightening then whales in his mind)

However, 2D wasn't even looking out the window, instead he was sketching madly in the notebook they'd picked up at a drugstore so he could write what he had to say down rather then have to act it out. Murdoc had told him not to use it for anything other then writing but he seemed to have paid no more attention to the warning then a puppy told not to bark.

When Murdoc turned back to the sharks he saw that all but one of the sharks were chasing a school of spiny fish several yards away. The remaining shark was a large but bony shark with one eye covered in cateracts to the point of it looking pure white. It's other eye was fixed on a delicate, lightly colored dolphin which it was circled with fierce movements. As he watched the shark charged at the dolphin, too fast for it to try to flee, sinking it's teeth into the dolphins side and tearing a chunk of flesh away. The shark charged again and again, not even touching the meat it tore from it's prey. Strangely, it almost seemed to be only ripping off parts of the dolphin that wouldn't kill it, just hurt it.

Murdoc felt a strange amount of guilt watching the dolphin get further mutilated, unable to bear it anymore looked again at 2D, silently watching the attack now, the top edge of the light blue hospital mask wet with tears. Pressing "auto pilot, Plastic Beach" and grabbing the duvet left from the last time they'd been in the sub. Murdoc went to sit beside him, wrapping the coverlette around him and smoothing his hair.

"You'll never be a dolphin again, 'D, I promise"

The blue haired mute turned back to the window, the dolphin had bleed out and was now floating pitifully downward, the shark nowhere to be seen.

"i'm never gonna be able to convince you of that, am I?" Murdoc sighed.

2D picked up the note book again, slowly writing something before handing it to Murdoc and leaning against him

Murdoc read the note aloud "You kept your word about letting me go where I want, I guess I trust you on this"

2D was already asleep, resting heavily on the other's shoulder. Not wanting to distrub him, Murdoce flipped through the note book, smiling at the page he supposed 2D must have done a few minutes ago. It depicted what was clearly the shark with the messed up eye swimming beside the pale dolphin, which had bandages wrapped around it's injured middle, both were smiling.

...

HELP!

i am at a loss as to how the story should go from here,

suggest something and by gum i will use it!

(proabaly, unless some one suggests some thing better then your idea)

Want 2D to get his voice back with some black magic? Want Murdoc to turn into a pink narwhal? want them to fall in love? want someone to die?

it's up to you, feel free to add in characters, i'm not opposed to that

but whatever you do, SUBMIT A REVIEW WITH AN IDEA!


	4. Chapter 4

1 WEEK PASSES

* * *

><p>The storm raged, lighting making the sky bright as day one moment, then pitch black when it was gone. 2D looked up from his sketching as a roll of thunder loud enough to shake the island made it's self heard. He smiled slightly, enjoying the energy that coarsed through the air, and returned to his drawing.<p>

Murdoc looked up from his book as the loud clap of thunder sounded. He sat tensly on the studio sofa, keeping an eye on 2D, who was really starting to creep him out. Having refused to come inside, the singer was sitting cross legged on the balcony, silent and contemplative, his cobalt hair blown to and fro by the wind. Unable to take it anymore Murdoc got up, cringing back as he stepped through the doorway, the rain was falling hard and cold.

"Look 'D I know you love being bad-ass and such, but you gotta come inside now, you'll catch your death if you stay out much longer"

When he reached the place 2D was sitting Murdoc stood beside him waiting for a reply. As if he hadn't even heard, he just kept drawing, shading in some clouds, A louder clap of thunder roared, the acompanying spark of lighting casting it's likeness in his onyx eyes, the hospital mask making him look even creepier.

"Faceache, come on, you're freaking me out here"

Closing the book, the younger man rose, glancing up at the sky again before grabbing the bassists hand and pulling him inside.

LATER

* * *

><p>The thunder had become just a quiet rumbling as the storm moved away. 2D, wrapped in a fluffy blanket and wearing a clean mask, no longer looked like some sort of vampire, his wet hair falling limply against his pinkish cheeks, his silence didn't bear the impression of brooding, just shyness. He and Murdoc sat at the table in the kitchen, warming up from the chilling rain.<p>

"-the hell were you doing anyway? you of all people should know not to stay out in cold weather" Muds demanded, mixing several lumps of sugar into a cup of tea

"I wanted to see the storm properly, so i could draw it, i love storms"

2D wrote across the top of an old flyer for TVs.

Murdoc sighed, handing the other man the teacup and picking up his own, which was in fact not tea but whiskey.

"It's a dangerous attaraction, do you realize this thing could tip in a storm?"

the blunette's eyes widened as he quickly scrawled "it could TIP?" by the list of features for the 56 inch screen.

"not easily, it's, kind of sturdy, not really but... Well anyway don't worry about it the storms gone now"

2D looked more relieved, but a little sad too, writing

" I wish the lighting would come back atleast"

"I don't, Cyborg's got to recharge and she can't be plugged in when theres a risk of a surge"

after a pause, he continued

"in fact, why don't we all turn in, I'm pretty tired myself"

2D nodded, they both cleared the table before Murdoc picked up the limp girl, flinging her over his shoulder,

"g'night 'D, stay warm

D replied with another nod, along with a sweet smile, which Murdoc reurned before heading down to the engine room to drop off Cyborg.

As 2D snuggled down into the soft bed in the guest room, where he'd been allowed to stay since they got back from the mainland, he traced the faint outlines of olds bruises on his arms, there were no new wounds the pain him, no cruel insults ringing in his ears. As he fell asleep for the first time in ages without the help of painkillers he looked out the window at the stars, wishing on each one that this would last.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry up, ya tosser! you've got a lot of work to do today and if you don't pick up the pace you're gonna be up past midnight again!"

2D frowned, he'd hoped Murdoc would be nicer from now on, but apparently not. The green skined man threw another empty bottle at his slave who was scrubbing at the barnecles on the pier with a dejected air of submission.

"And get me another rum!"

"but you said-"

"DON'T ARGUE"

"yes sir"

Pretty much all of Murdocs anger and abuse had been placed on the cyborgs shoulders since 2D became a sweet but useless mute. Today was slightly better than the one before, since she was atleast working outside rather then the engine room, but this was little comfort.

Turning to the man beside him Murdoc suddenly became civil and kind.

"You alright there? need anything?"

2D shook his head, smiling apreativly, and handed Murdoc a piece of loose leaf which read

"I'm fine, but, if you don't mind, I'd like to help Cyborg polish the barnicles, there's a lot to shine up and it's go faster if she had help"

Murdoc laughed

"Nice thought, but those things don't need polishing, they're barnicles for satans sake, I'm just running out of real stuff to make her do."

Just then the girl returned setting the glass of rum on the side table between the two guys , and smiling shyly at 2d.

"well, get back to work then, you can't expect to just sit around all day"

"yes sir" she sighed, turning to leave.

"Mark my words, the instant the real Noodle gets here I am chucking you into the ocean, wortless bitch"

spinning back around angerily she picked the glass back up and, pouring it on the bassist's head, growled

"I'll count the moments until paradise, _Master"_

While she fluonced back down the stairs, ignoring Murdocs curses, 2D couldn't help silently laughing.

The girl had moxie.


	6. Chapter 6

Though the trees outside whipped to and fro in the frosty wind the two guys seemed at ease. Murdoc lounged on the study couch while 2D was sprawled across the floor, playing a huge game of double deck match-up, the latter shivered despite being inside, and wrote:

"It's amazing how fast the weather changes here, just a month ago the tempuratures were below zero, the it was all stormy, then it was warm, and now it's cold again"

on the note book beside him and dropping it on the bassists chest, who, after reading it, handed the paper back to him and agreed

"pretty crazy time of year, i'm sure there's a reason for it though"

just then the lift behind them opened, revelling a tired and bedragelled Cyborg.

"the pantry is alphabetized, sir, permission to recharge?"

The freezing air coming from the lift was nothing compared to the look Murdoc gave her.

"did you cut all the boxtops from the things in the pantry?"

" i hadn't known you wanted me to do that"

"of couarse i want you the do that! don't you care about edjucation? GET TO IT!"

sighing heavily she left, broken spirited enough to not bother to argue that there were no schools on the island. When the men were alone again Murdoc noticed another note beside him, 2D looked glanced at him nervously. Murdoc looked back at the page, which read

" Why do you make her do all that? it just seems so mean on top of the way you abuse her"

throwing the book hard at the singer's head Murdoc growled,

"stay out this, you don't know what you're saying"

He was hurting her instead of 2d and the idiot still wanted him to be nicer.

2d hated to see anyone be hurt, even if it meant he was spared. And he hated being helpless to stand up for himself and other people even more, scribbling madly he threw the book right back with the words:

"i know just what i'm saying; nothing! i can't say a damn thing becuase of you, thanks a lot murdoc"

they both glared at eachother for a moment before 2D caved and looked away. Murdoc lunged then. Pinning the vocalist to the ground with his knees and raising a fist above his head.

"you thinki 'm GLAD you've ruined the band with your silence? think I WANTED you to go and destroy everything the rest of us worked so hard to build? Do you think I'm more concerned wiith hurting you then anything else?"

Looking directly into the the bassist's eyes, despite the imediate threat of injury, 2D nodded, heartbroken but unremorseful as he did his best to deflect the blows.


	7. Chapter 7

One hour later

leaving the study for the first time since he'd hurt 2d. Murdoc felt a little scared, he wasn't used to feeling afraid of the blue haired man, but he was, not of his wrath, 2D never got mad at anyone really. More that he was afriad of the singer's reaction, as he quietly knocked on the guest room door he prayed that he'd not ruined everything. There was no reply, not unusaul, so he went in. 2D was sitting on the edge of the bed, packing a pile of clothing beside him into the suitcase at his feet. Not waiting for him to look up. murdic started;

"look, i'm really sorry about what happened there. I promised i wouldn't hurt you anymore, and i blew it, i know. and i'm sorry for blaming you for losing your voice, it's my fault really, not yours, can you ever forgive me?"

2D didn't want to reply, he wanted to ignore the other man,to be as mean as Murdoc was to him. But he wasn't Murdoc, so he looked up, genuinly compassionate, and nodded. The bassist relaxed slightly,

"thanks, you're a better man then I am" murdoc said, sitting down beside him.

2d shrugged, knowing that it didn't change anything, and kept packing.

"you, you plan on leaving?"

he nodded again, still avoidng eye contact.

" i wish you wouldn't... i'll miss you"

2D smiled, knowing how hard it was for the other guy to admit that, and handed him the notebook, he'd known the question was coming and had already wrote the anawer.

"you were right, I'd only drag the band down. I need to find a new path, somewhere i can be who i am now, not who i was"

Murdoc put a hand an the blue haired man's shoulder, trying to sound comforting

" 2D, there's no Gorillaz without you, voice or not, we need you-"

he took a deep breath

"I need you"

2D leaned against him, resting his head on the other's shoulder and adding another line to the paper between them.

"You know i need you too"

Murdoc noticed several fresh, ruler straight cuts on the underside of the singer's wrist as he set he pencil back on the bedspread, but before he could say anything there came a familar voice from the open window behind them.

"yo muds, 'D! There you are, what's going on in there?"

They turned around to face Russel, every bit as huge as in the video footage, who looked a little confused. 2D smiled brightly, leaning out the window to see his friend better while Murdoc held on to his waist, trying to keep him from falling.

"Russ! long time no see, how've you been?" he asked tensly, finally suceding in pulling the mute inside. Ignoring the question, Russel stared at 2D.

"what happened to you 'D? you look like you've been hit by a train"

The blunette turned to Murdoc, who wished lightening would strike him dead right there.

"He, umm, can't, talk, anymore"

Russel rarely glared, but he did now

"you got a lot of explaining to do Murdoc..."

there was a tense silence until, through locked teeth, Murdoc managed to ask

"so, where's Noodle?"

"you haven't seen her? she went in ten minutes ago"

Murdoc and 2D looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"did you hear gunshots?" murdoc whispered, 2D shook his head

"neither did i but-"

" what was that?" Russel demanded

"nothing, nothing, we'll go find her" Murdoc exclaimed, grabbing 2D and running for the door

"don't think I ain't gonna find out what you done to 'D!" Russel called as they dissapered.


	8. Chapter 8

Murdoc and 2D crept as quietly as possible down the hall from the lift, following the sound of voices comng from the kitchen. as they got closer it became apparent that one of the girls was at the very least wimpering, if not full out crying.

"What the hell's going on in there?"

Murdoc muttered, a little too loud becuase the voices stopped for a moment before picking back up again. He turned and "shush"ed at 2D, as if the blunette had been the one talking. Before the other man had time to roll his eyes at this they were at the door frame, leaning against the wall. The calmer voice spoke up as they listened

"It can't be all that bad, at least you can wander around the island, rather then be locked up like 2D"

"Oh, yeah, sure, it used to be like that, but I'm the one who's tortured now while Murdoc treats him like they're the best of friends. Eversince he lost his-"

"NOODLE! THERE YOU ARE! WE MISSED YOU SOME MUCH!"

Murdoc practiclly yelled as he ran into the room, dragging 2D behind him yet again, in a rush to keep Cyborg from giving Noodle more reasons to hate him. The robot was sitting curled up with her chin on her knees against to wall and Noodle sat beside her, both of thier guns lay on the other side of the room. They jumped up as the guys ran in; the robot whimpered nervously at the sight of her master and began quietly backing out of harms way. Noodle, on the other hand marched angerly towards Murdoc, causing 2D to follow Cyborg's lead. Murdoc looked almost as nervous

"So, I see you two, uh, met.."

With no warning, she tackled him rather forcfully, pushing him to the ground, she continued the attack as she spoke;

"THAT'S for trying to replace me! THAT'S for making that Cyborg of me and THAT'S for what you did to 2D! and so is THIS!"

On the last word she stood up and kicked him in the groin. She let a dainty but angry puff of breath and pirouetted around to face the door, walking much more slowly across the room to where 2D was leaning tensly against the door frame as if he wanted to blend into the wall. For a moment they stood facing each other, 2D looked away shyly, his azure hair hiding most of his face while Noodle watched him, she seemed to realize how crazy she must have looked, lashing out at Murdoc like that and smiled, trying to show she wasn't at all mad at him.

"I missed you"

Slowly, 2D looked up and smiled in return, he hadn't brought the notebook along so he couldn't reply in words, but did the next best thing; he gently pulled her into a warm embrace, she muttered " I hope this is a friendship hug" and hugged him back.

"awwwwww" Cyborg cooed, genuinely beaming, as she watched from Murdoc's side while dressing his wounds (even if they're treated poorly, cyborgs are ever loyal) . Murdoc, who had managed to sit up by this point frowned at the saccharine mood that had suddenly taken over the room. But, when Cyborg snuggled against his shoulder he gave up being mean and put his arm around her.

"Sir, does this mean they're 'a thing' now?"

"Nah, they always hug like that, besides, 2D's a poof"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long waitLife has just gotten CRAZY! I hope you enjoy this, and I'm happy to say I have two new stories in the works, a gorillaz cyborg X boogie man and a my little pony Pon-3 X sweetie bellealso maybe something else if you suggest it. Let me know of any errors, I wrote this at night

The rooftop was well lit with the strings of lights around it, between this and the good supply of food and drink the mood that night was quite cheerful. As the crew sat around the large fire pit Noodle was trying unsuccessfully to teqch 2d sign language, while cyborg was furiously cutting at a piece of newpaper. Russel was watching her intently but murdoc seemed in a foul mood, even considering the extensive injuries he'd sustaianed from noodles discovery of 2d's muteness.

"did it!"

Cybirg exclaimed happily, holding up what looked at first glance like a paper doll chain but on closer inspection showed to be a flawless paper human centipede

2d looked possitvly delighted but russel said

"I don't know if that's amazing or creepy, or both"

Just then the fire went out and the already dark sky began to darken further. As a black fog began to collect in front of them Cyborg abruptly stood up, straight backed with gun at the ready and half marched over to stand beside murdoc. What could be seen of her eyes no longer looked identical to noodle's, instead they glowed solid red .

"fire when enemy revels itself, sir?" she said, keeping gun pointed at the fog

"no, let's see what he wants" murdoc seemed frozen, like everyone else, watching the fog take shape

"yes sir"

As they spoke the fog parted, reveling the boogie man, who walked leisurely towards the group. He stopped opposite murdoc.

"so we meet face to face at last, I presume you remember what brings me here"

Cyborg's eyes seemed to glow a little brighter and she growled threateningly, at this the masked being turned instead to regard her

"I'm flattered murdoc, I didn't know you felt I was worth a hit-man, or should I say, hit-woman…" he paused for a moment, casting a gaze down the length of her body and back up "it's a pity you're not human, girl. You'd have made a… pleasurable member of my crew. oh well"

With that he waved his hand, as if to dispel an unpleasant thought, there was a flash of darkness for a moment and she collapsed quite suddenly to the floor, remaining there unmoving.

Murdoc only stared at the place where, until moments ago, the one person he'd thought could easily handle the boogie man had been standing. Turning back to the green skinned man and stepping menacing towards him he said, more impatiently,

"The time has come for you to fulfill your end of the bargain"

Murdoc looked desperately towards noodle, who turned away angrily, russel did the same, 2D, just looked down shyly. Nearly petrified, murdoc choked out

"I- umm, do you think we could just, talk out for a minute I mean-"

"the time is gone for talking! You and your ancestors are all alike; think you can just take what you need of people then disappear like the yellow bellied scum you are,"

he took another step closer, arm raised, a swirling mass of darkness growing in his hand.

"however all will be remedied tonight, this ends now!"

As he tensed to attack voice rang out from the back of the group

"Leave him alone!"

All heads turned towards 2D as he ran up and stood between murdoc and the boogie man, who looked shocked, though not quite as shocked as the rest of Gorillaz

"Murdoc is a good person! I don't care what he did to you, you can't kill him! You can't!"

"murdoc is a conniving bastard who cares for no one other than himself! but he can't run out on this pact, he owes me his soul! And I'm not letting him get away this time"

2d glanced back at the bassist, then turned back to the dark figure

"then take me instead"

Murdoc grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to pull him away

" 'D, no don't do this!"

"Silence!"

The boogie man roared, waving his hand once more, paralyzing everyone except 2d and himself. He looked coldly at 2d.

"why would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for him? Don't try and tell me he's treated you_ kindly,_ that he hasn't used you to accomplish his own goals and then left you, that he hasn't hurt you simply because he enjoys others' pain, _don't think for one minute HE'D give himself up for YOU"_

2d looked scared yet tried to respond, but for a minute seemed mute once again. Taking a deep breath he looked away and, although quiet, his voice was strong

"I've lived most of my life letting him control me, but now it doesn't matter what Murdoc would do,_ I'm_not going to let you hurt my friend"

He turned back to face whatever would happen next. The boogie man seemed to be reasonably pleased with this turn of events and half chuckled

"fair enough"

before forming the orb of shadows once again and in one fluid movement thrust it against the center of 2d's chest, making him stagger backwards. black tendrils extended from the sphere like the legs of spider as it seemed to seep into him. His breathing ragged, 2d struggled to not cry out in agony as a freezing cold force grew from the darkness.

Though he felt as though his entire being might shatter at any minute he looked back at murdoc. he felt thankful to be able to help the one person he'd ever loved more than life and, knowing that the bassist would have a second chance now, he actually smiled through the pain. Just then, a vague white light shone faintly from behind the hand still pressed against his collar bone, the tendrils disappeared as if they'd been no more than wisps of smoke, and the boogie man howled as if in anguish. His extended arm and hand unraveled as if smoke as well, followed by the rest of his body, until all that remained was a cloud of black fog that slowly disappeared while the band members regained movement. 2d lay rather still on the ground.

" 2d-san!"

Noodle got to him first, gently shaking his arm with no response, russel stood beside her. Murdoc came last, slowly knelling beside the motionless singer and tenderly cradling him is his arms.

" 'd, you still with us?"

After a few more moments of silence the answer seemed definite. Murdoc sighed, his voice soft and pained.

" he always was an angel, I guess now he's earned his wings"

There came a very small sigh after this, everyone looked around at each other in befuddlement and there was so much confusion that it took a minute for them to notice the that 2d had opened his eyes and was watching them wearily.

" you're alive!"

"Thank god!"

"How'd you survive?"

"why'd you sacrifice yourself like that?"

"wait, what happened?" (Cyborg received a very forceful but undeserved slap for that)

"How'd you get your voice back?"

2d sighed tiredly again, leaning against murdoc as he replied weakly

"I- I don't know- I mean- I- I'm tired"

The others nodded, separating to clean up and let him rest for some time.

Murdoc stayed to help him get inside. Despite 2d's insistence that he could walk this ended up meaning carrying him to the guest room, tucking him in, getting him a glass of water, and then standing guard outside. As murdoc turned to leave 2d called

"you know, you don't need to treat me like royalty"

Walking back, murdoc sat on the edge of the bed

"after what you did for me, I'll never be able to treat you well enough"

The singer yawned, not about to argue against that

" if you say so"

"Speaking of, er, speaking, how did you get your voice back?"

"I guess used to be able to speak just fine, but it wasn't until I lost my voice that I really learned to speak up"

"and I'm glad you did"

"me too"


End file.
